


Good Kitty.

by UnethicalCreation



Category: Homestuck, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mind Break, Mutilation, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnethicalCreation/pseuds/UnethicalCreation
Summary: Bad ending/Slice of life of an RP me and my GF did.Nepeta was Jotaro’s. He was his toy to do whatever he wanted to.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Kujo Jotaro
Kudos: 4





	Good Kitty.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: abusive behavior.
> 
> Please do not read if you may be triggered by abusive, manipulative content.

It had been about a month or so since Kakyoin and Dio attempted their “intervention”. The memory made Jotaro’s blood boil. He was happy such an even was buried in the past. Where it **belonged**. Jotaro had properly recovered and was back to his regular self. Fully prepared to return to his and Nepeta’s relationship, just the way it was.

Nepeta, however, was still traumatized from the horrible event. The poor thing was brainwashed by those wretched people. He cried the entire time when Jotaro had killed them both. He hadn’t wanted to kill Kakyoin. Hell, he didn’t even want to kill Dio! They were just getting in the way. They had almost ruined everything. They tried to take HIS Nepeta away. That simply wouldn’t do. A smile grew on Jotaro’s face as he walked to his art room. The scent of rancid blood and death didn’t phase him in the slightest. It was almost comforting in a sick sense. He stood in front of the blank canvas and hummed in thought. He had a lot of ideas of what he wanted to draw....which to chose, which to chose? He tapped his chin, tilting his head to view the canvas at different angles in hopes of sparking some creativity. When it failed to work, he simply shrugged and began sketching whatever came to his mind.   
  


Obviously, that was Nepeta. Oh, the little troll was always on his mind. It was safe to say he was purely obsessed with him. His smile becomes a dangerous one as his mind pictured Nepeta in various situations. All brutal and twisted. He wondered if he could potentially enact some of the situations in real life. It made him grin in excitement. His sketch was finished, a gruesome drawing of Nepeta with no eyes. Wouldn’t that just be lovely? The troll would be forced to constantly be with him. His entire life would be at Jotaro’s mercy. His grip on the pencil tightened as he imagined how sweetly Nepeta would beg him not to do it. He bites his lip when the thought goes directly to his groin, making his cock grow hard. He allows his mind to indulge in the fucked up fantasy.

 _Nepeta would sob, hiding his face in his jacket like he typically did when he was upset. He’d plea, he’d beg, beg Jotaro to take anything else. When he would realize there was nothing he could say to change his mind, he’d be such a good boy. Such a sweet and beautiful boy as Jotaro would rip his eyes out of his sockets._ Jotaro grunts, reaching his limit and unbuckling his belts and unzipping his pants. He began stroking himself slowly, biting his lip harder to stifle his groans. 

_He’d most likely scream, scream as loud as he could when the first one was gone. Nepeta would hold him tightly, begging for him to stop. Ohhh~ what would he do with his eyes once they were gone? Maybe he’d save them... use them for paint or decor. Jotaro would always remind him how gorgeous his eyes were, how they made the room they were in light up. Nepeta would be such a sweet kitty... eating up the complements and getting flustered. Jotaro could tie him up afterward, rendering him into the obedient little kitty he was always meant to_ be. Jotaro makes a rumbling moan, starting to stroke himself faster. He muttered Nepeta’s name as he jerked off to his fantasy. He wanted it to be real. “Fuck, Nepeta was practically there already... just needed his eyes gone.” He thought to himself, giving his shaft a squeeze. His evil thoughts continued as he stroked himself. Every time he imagined Nepeta crying or obeying him, he got closer to his climax. Nepeta was his. Nepeta would always be his. He grunted loudly. Twitching as he came all over the canvas, coating it in a disgusting hue of white. He stroked himself slowly as he rode out his high, imagining he was coating Nepeta’s face. After a while, he took a deep breath. Composing himself and cleaning up his mess with a discarded rag in the room. He glanced at the now ruined canvas before heading out of the room.

He didn’t want to paint anymore. He had other plans.


End file.
